Fallen Stars Shining Brightly
by Reoku Shadow
Summary: Is it worthwhile to live and fight courageously for sacred ideals?Were there secrets Sasuke never wanted to tell?As the Uchiha life are showed up in different colors,meanings between are found.Have feelings and thoughts changed within all?Comment pleaz!
1. Return of Fallen

Secret Naruto Episode: Fallen Stars Shining Brightly

Chapter 1: Beginning to Understand the Fallen Reasons

On a cloudy light winter day, Kakashi walks into Tsunade's office after being called suddenly about receiving an unauthorized letter. As soon as Kakashi steps in, instead of seeing a normally slightly drunk Tsunade, he sees an enraged Tsunade who's just about to kill someone. Kakashi, whom was caught off guard by her angriness decided to try his best not to get her madder.

"Is something wrong Tsunade…ma'am?" he said gentle

"YES! OF COURSE THERE IS!"

Kakashi remained to stand where he was and began to worry about what's going to happen. Since he had no idea what's so ever, he tried to remain neutral and began to ask why.

"Well…there was news I received an unauthorized letter not too long ago?"

Tsunade, as well, tried to even her furious tone and remained normal. Then she heaved a deep distressed sigh and looked at Kakashi naturally with a slight manner of fury.

"It wasn't that it wasn't unauthorized that happens pretty often here, but the sender was what made me concerned."

With small confusion, Kakashi wanted into knowing about information of his mysterious sender.

"Who was it," Kakashi said determined

"Someone who was once a member of our village, a long while ago," Tsunade answered lowering her head.

"Was she someone important?"

"Well, for someone her age at the time…"

"How?" Kakashi suddenly become intrigued

"She become a jonin at age 13 and was probably one of greatest students we ever had here," Tsunade replied

Kakashi suddenly became shocked at the answer. He began thinking about the resemblance between his mysterious sender and another person.

"Tsunade, do you have any information on how she may know me?" Kakashi asked fascinated.

"According to the records I discovered on her…she has a connection with an old dead friend of yours," Tsunade assumed with a wink.

As Kakashi was pondering on whom she might have a connection with, unexpectedly another person from the office came in demanding someone wants meeting with Tsunade. Tsunade requested for them to wait outside for an extra few minutes. Then as the person shut the door angrily, Tsunade told Kakashi to be aware of what the letter may contain and not be hasty not to inform her. Kakashi promised to notify her on every account and not to be thoughtless. She smirked satisfied and handed the troublemaking letter to him, and let him be on his way.

Kakashi made his back the classroom where the once Team 7 consisting of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke; but now only Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke had just escaped and went off with Orochimaru to further gain power to advance his pursuit of killing Itachi. Sakura of course started to get annoyed at the fact Kakashi is constantly late and is such a lazy bum when trying to attempt to arrive on time with anything. Naruto on the other hand, become ecstatic to know what to do know.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tell us what we are going to do now!" Naruto said agitated

"Why are you late again!" Sakura said slowly letting off some anger

"Well…" Kakashi began and positioned his hand behind his head "I had to get a letter form Tsunade," he finished showing them the letter

"For once you're telling us the truth," Sakura said crossing her arms

"Well for today's plans…I'm busy." Kakashi said bluntly

Sakura and Naruto sighed annoyed

"For today you'll be joining Gai's group and be training with them,"

Sakura's inner Sakura immediately become furious, but her actual self remained calm. Naruto became extremely infuriated, but couldn't help the decision. Both the genins left the room and went to Gai's classroom, disappointed. Kakashi left the entire building after making sure his students were dropped off and headed outside. He found a spot to read the letter silently and alone. To his surprise, he wasn't familiar with sender and became curious. Though he began to read the letter…

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I may not know how to say this straight forward, because you may not even know me so thoroughly. All I may say to convince you of me is that I share a relation with a once dear friend of yours. Well, to make this blunt I wish for you to take this offer. I will be returning to Hidden Village in the Leaves very soon, and will be looking for you. I beg for you to take into consideration my offer, for this is important desperately for me. I need you to do a search and return mission for me. I tried ever so countless attempts to retrieve this boy, yet I failed every time. Until I come to ask you for your reply, if you accept please require all you need and be prepared for what may happen on this mission._

_Sincerely, Hoshiko_

_September 17_

Kakashi stared at the letter "The date is wrong…it's a month late." After a little thinking he got up and walked back inside, stuffing the letter into his pocket.

In Gai's classroom, Naruto and everyone were sitting as Gai stared at them wondering what to do.

"Gai-sensei, what the heck are we going to do now! Kakashi-sensei's gone and this is boring!" Naruto yelled without thinking

"Naruto don't yell at Gai-sensei. Obviously he is thinking about what to do since you and Sakura came in unannounced," Rock Lee said in Gai's defense.

Gai along with Neji shook his head stupidly as Lee and Naruto quickly began to argue. Sakura and Ten-Ten began talking ignoring the rest.

Kakashi began walking towards Tsunade's office again, hoping to talk about the sender a little. To his surprise when he walked in, a woman in her twenties with medium length spiky black hair was talking to Tsunade. Kakashi waited patiently waiting for them to finish, and then Tsunade noticed him at the door.

"Kakashi! Come in! I was just going to send someone to find you!" Tsunade said happier than she was before.

Kakashi walked slightly even more confused. The other woman began to sink into her chair hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Well…since you're here Kakashi you might as well say hi to your sender" Tsunade said with a smirk. Kakashi walked over, greeted her, but was unable to see her face with her long hair in the way.

"Well…nice to meet you," Kakashi said politely

"Um…me too," the woman said a little startled

"Well…if you don't know already her name is Hoshiko and…" Tsunade began saying

"Tsunade-ma'am if you don't mind if anyone is going to make an introduction for me it'd be myself," Hoshiko interrupted and commanding unlike before. Kakashi was caught off-guard by the sudden attitude.

"My name is Hoshiko…I was once a jonin here many years ago, but decided to leave for multiple reasons. So did you think about my offer?" Hoshiko said put her long bangs behind her ears.

"Well I did…but who are you looking for?" Kakashi asked

"My…my brother," she said a slightly shaken

"Oh…when?"

"I was hoping maybe next week, but I have to attend to some things first. Also maybe seeing your students and all the others you may consider,"

"Well, if I allow you to see the students who are joining, then will you let us join you on your errands?" Kakashi said with sudden tension

Hoshiko began to look down, her position once again darkened.

"I'm…not sure. It's really a personal errand I should have done years before…but if I must then I'll allow all of you to come with me. Only on the account that you'll help me with my mission." Hoshiko said with a weak smirk

Kakashi leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms, nodding his head in satisfaction. Tsunade pleased with the results asked Hoshiko if she was going to stay in the village for a while, Hoshiko with a suspicious thought said yes nervously. Then after all the conversation was done, they made their last laughs and exited the room. Kakashi headed back to pick up his students and Tsunade had other matters to take care of, and Hoshiko was just left outside in mellow falling snow.

Hoshiko afterward begins to walk slowly, gazing at the village she had left behind years ago. Then as soon as the hospital came forth, her fists tightened together and tilted her head down and paid no attention toward it at all. She continued to walk by, until she saw a family cheering about their sons' accomplishments in the Ninja Academy. Hoshiko couldn't help but to stare…and continue into the snow concealed darkness of Konoha.

Next Day

"Everyone! Listen up!" Tsunade said over a speaker, her voice booming into the town. "We have a very important guest for you to see today! All classes will be postponed until this is over with!"

Kakashi and all the other jonin began to take their classes into the arena. Hoshiko, on the other hand, quickly became anxious and ran toward the stadium.

"Um…what's going on?" she said to Tsunade out of breath

"You're going to give a presentation!" Tsunade said with instant glee

Hoshiko stared angrily and stupidly at Tsunade, realizing it was her fault for arranging this sudden appearance. She then took a deep breath and stepped slowly outside into the arena, which soon was filled strange applause as they waited questionably to know how Hoshiko is.

"Who is she?" Naruto said loudly.

Sakura begins to look and Hoshiko more precisely, seeing if she resembles anyone

"I don't know…but she looks a lot like someone else…" Sakura replied

"Well, lets see…right now this is such a drag…" Shikamaru sighed

"But it isn't everyday someone comes for an appearance," Naruto began to ask.

"She seems odd…" Ino bluntly said

"Even if she's odd, we all must be careful whether or not if she's participating within our region, and also…" Rock Lee began explaining

Naruto stared stupidly at Rock Lee barely understanding anything. Sakura shook her head at them and stared back down waiting to hear someone speak.

"Everyone!" Tsunade announced raising her hand "We have a very old member of our Village! Please cheer for the return of Hoshiko!"

The stadium quickly began to bounce with sudden excitement. Hoshiko stepped forward slightly, next to Tsunade.

"I-I'm sorry…but I can't do this…" Hoshiko said whispered swiftly

"Hoshiko…I understand, but you must." Tsunade smirked "I'll explain later okay?" Hoshiko nodded

The stadium cheer began to cease, and soon dead silence lurked in the air. Hoshiko stared up into the crowd and gulped.

"Um…hello. Thank you for coming out…my name is Hoshiko, and I used…well I actually still am…but part of Konoha."

Shikamaru sighed again.

"You see, this lady is a timid, non-talkative person, that doesn't even want to be here. She doesn't like speaking to people I suppose" he said in satisfaction.

Hoshiko rambled a bit further then stopped. She tilted her head toward the ground, and then quickly it rose determined.

"I'm sorry if I rambled a bit, but I kind of new to speaking publicly. Well let's get back on track. My name is Hoshiko…I was once part of this Village, then once I became jonin years ago I decided to travel…"

"Wait! She looks like she's twenty!" Naruto shouted noisily

"Twenty-one actually, kid," Hoshiko said directing her attention toward Naruto. Naruto gulped.

"But how's that possible? That means she became a jonin around our age," Sakura thought aloud.

"You're right," Hoshiko smirked "I was thirteen or fourteen when I became a jonin, and right afterwards I left for certain reasons,"

"Like what!" Naruto yelled curious. The crowd began to become hasty and restless.

"Personal reasons…well let's continue on to what I was suppose to say. I'll be recruiting or looking for students who will help me along a mission I must complete. I will be here for the week, watching for possible contenders,"

Naruto and the rest became excited about the new opportunity. Naruto quickly became over confident, Sakura had high hopes of succeeding, and everyone else began to chat about how superior they were.

"Before anyone gets cocky, trials will be done individually and grouped. Practice hard and trails will be done ASAP," Hoshiko said while leaving the stadium floor.

"Good job! A little slow in the beginning, but at least you said what you had to say!" Tsunade exclaimed as Hoshiko walked back inside. "Still you could have said more about yourself,"

"Well, I want to save that for the recruits coming on my mission," Hoshiko replied putting her hand behind her head

"I didn't say it was accepted to be done here, though," Tsunade smirked

"If it isn't then I must be wasting my time here…again. Maybe next time I won't return," Hoshiko said in defense

"I'm only kidding. My, you can only take things seriously. I can never joke around with you anymore," Tsunade said with slight disappointment

"I'm a kid anymore, and I never will be treated like one alright. I don't have the time to play games or tricks," Hoshiko said finally leaving. Tsunade just looked at her, remembering the little child she was before she left.

"My she grown up a lot more than I expected," Tsunade thought to herself.

Next Day

Hoshiko walks into a random room, finding all the jonin and their students in one location.

"Alright. Now is the time to be serious. This mission will be ranked an A or S mission, it's vital to me. If you already don't know I'll be observing all of you and will pick 8 out of the 12 of you. Again I recommend you train and practice intensely, since I begin to pick tomorrow or as a matter of fact now." Hoshiko said with no emotion. Naruto gulped nervously hoping he'll be one to go on the mission, Sakura's inner Sakura suddenly became confident, and the rest once again chatted bragging that they'll be the ones to leave.

"Well I'll leave for now, and be cautious that I may appear and watch at any moment or movement, so don't become arrogant. I'm looking for those who can do things the right way, than just to do it and be better." Hoshiko said leaving.

Once she left, the room fell quiet.

"Why does she remind of someone?" Sakura said slightly breaking the silence

"I don't know…but she reminds of Sasuke a bit," Ino said

"A little…but…it's just a weird feeling," Sakura concluded

"Well I'll find out!" Naruto ran out impatiently

"Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi said trying to stop him

Later outside

Hoshiko was leaning on a snow-covered tree near the outskirts. The cold blew through her black hair. Naruto exhausted of searching, finally found her and discovered a sudden amount of liveliness and ran toward her.

"Is something the matter, Naruto?" Hoshiko said with a calm tone

"Just a couple of questions," Naruto said with a tired smirk

"Well what is it?"

"Are you related to anyone in this village?"

"Um…why would you ask," she responded with suspicion

"It was just a something we all were wondering about. You always remind of someone like Sasuke,"

"Why would I?"

"Well…I don't know. Everyone thinks you look alike like him, act kind of him and stuff like him. Truly, I kind of agree,"

"Why…I don't get…it," she said a little embarrassed

"Well, the way you say thing sort of…calm and collective. That was always Sasuke." Naruto said regularly

"I haven't seen this "Sasuke" um…where is he?" she said a little eager

"Well…not to long ago he just left with out warning…I don't know where…sorry,"

"Oh…really…um…alright…" she said looking down

"Why so concerned…"

"Um…for no reason…"

"You just said you didn't know him! You're hiding something!"

"No I'm not!" She looked at him quickly and defensively

"Yeah you are! You want to look for him!"

"Stop that!" She yelled harshly at him

The winter breeze blew through Hoshiko and Naruto's face. The moment Naruto glance at Hoshiko through the wind, a thought ran through his head quickly. "She must be…" Hoshiko's black hair blew in front of her face and somewhat resembled the moment when Sasuke first meet Naruto. Naruto went into direct shock.

"Don't lie to me! You have to be related somehow!"

"Don't question me." Hoshiko said briefly with out emotion

"If you're a Uchiha, you're pretty miserable. I mean it. I think I know what you're planning. You want us to find Sasuke because you failed trying right? To weak to try?" Naruto said slightly teasing

Hoshiko became a little shameful yet remained serious

"You barely know anything, Naruto."

"Now you are denying it! You are desperate! I never knew Uchiha are like this. Compared to Sasuke…"

Naruto stopped thinking how desperate Sasuke was to killing Itachi.

"Compared to Sasuke, you make it seem your clan is full of desperate people. No one's worth it there! If all of you didn't train so hard and wasn't so important, I'm sure I could be beat you anytime! You hopeless people!"

Hoshiko stared intensely into Naruto eyes with rage. The wind began to blow at full strength, completely finishing the look of Sasuke first meeting with Naruto.

"You have to be a Uchiha!"

"…" Hoshiko sighed at fault

"You heard of the Uchiha clan…"

Naruto became a little motionless

"Yet you challenge me,"

Yes this is my first chapter! my name is Reoku Shadow and this is my first official story. I have 2 others, but probably not as excellent. If you find this too long, sorry, the others will not be as long and somewhat shorter. Look forward to see the ones going on the mission and loosened past of Hoshiko and the Uchiha. Feel free to comment and question

Peace and Luff 3 Reoku Shadow


	2. For Fallen Reasons

Naruto stared once again at Hoshiko. He then crossed his arms and shook his head a bit.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go now, alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She started to step forward until Naruto called her out again.

"What…you're not done?" Hoshiko said completely annoyed

"No…it's just not right for you just to leave. So…let's both just get some ramen!" Naruto said smiling enormously

Hoshiko turned her head, and smirked. They both started to walk off back into town.

Next day

Once again all the teams are found in the same classroom waiting for Hoshiko's new demands.

"Okay…this is totally annoying…" Shikamaru said agitated

"Well maybe she'll actually begin something interesting," Naruto said with a huge smile.

Kakashi and the rest of the jonin interrupted their chatter and explained the dangers of the mission Hoshiko described. Making it sound risky and life treating, some began to gulp.

"It's okay! As long as I have a chance to improve!" Naruto said neglecting every word.

Hoshiko finally walked in, silencing everyone.

"Well…I actually have no time to talk," she said glancing over to Naruto "so once again I'll make this straight."

Everyone became prepared for what is to be said.

"I…personally hate to limit the abilities of those who have unique ones, so I just looked at your records to see who's just basically the best."

Some of the genin began to sigh

"The one's I'll be most likely to bring with me is mostly everyone. Don't get worked up by this, but I'll let your jonin pick personally."

After finishing, she then quickly left.

"A little rushed ain't she?" Gai said

"Well she hasn't gotten rid of her restless side, that's for sure," Kakashi replied

Hoshiko made her way toward Tsunade's office again, hoping to talk once more.

"Tsunade!" she said running in

"Hoshiko! Something the matter?"

"Well…personal matters actually,"

"You don't have to be so proper with me Hoshiko, talk to me like you normally do. Something tells me you got a little reminder huh?" Tsunade smirked teasing

"Fine…is it…still where I left it?" Hoshiko said a little weak

"Oh…that…I'm sure it is, that territory hasn't been touched in a while." Tsunade said sympathetic

"I must be desperate…like that blonde kid said…"

"Oh Naruto! Yeah, I don't know how but he can make someone think pretty clearly at times,"

"Should I go and see her?" Hoshiko said slightly feared

"Hoshiko…" Tsunade said looking straight at her "What happened back then, wasn't your fault. She was…an incredible girl for sure. Understand that. I'll give you permission to enter the Uchiha territory okay, but I want you to tell the others about it."

"Why! It's personal to me!"

"I believe most of them don't believe in _what _a sacrifice is, trust me, they'll understand."

Hoshiko got up from her seat, a bit enraged.

"All right…only because you said so!" she said running out again

Tsunade smiled as she left. "She's still the little persistent girl she was before. I don't think anyone can be like her in this world…always trying to do something right."

Kakashi was training with his team until Hoshiko interrupted them tiredly. With a quick exchanging of words she was off again.

"Listen…" Kakashi started "I'm going to show you something that'll never happen to you, but happen to Hoshiko and her clan. I want you on your best behavior and total respect."

Later around sundown, the teams met up again in front of the destroyed Uchiha territory.

"This looks different," Sakura, said curious. As she glanced over toward the right, she noticed a destroyed sign displaying "Uchiha Clan". She quickly became shaken.

"This looks kind of scary looking…" Hinata said quietly

"Why haven't we seen this place before," Naruto said aloud

"This territory was forbidden to enter ever since the incident." Kakashi answered "Hoshiko gave us permission to join her for something,"

"Like what," Naruto said curious

"Ceremony I should have done years ago," Hoshiko said walking towards them

As they began to walk in, the genin noticed the blood stains still on the walls and kunais still in the walls. Signs torn off or dangling silently in the air, most of the genin were slightly confused on what happened; yet the jonin relived the moment on personal measures. When they reached the middle of the territory, a huge beaten post stood by a porch of a house. In front of the post was a black kunai with a white ribbon tied onto it, drifting slightly in the wind. The jonin lead the genin onto porch as Hoshiko knelt between the post and the kunai, and stared deeply into it.

"Kakashi-sensei…what's with the kunai," Sakura asked

"…That Sakura…symbolized that someone close to her was killed. Where it's positioned, means she was buried there."

"And the ribbon?"

"When there is a kunai in front of a grave, it means they died for someone else. When there is a white ribbon…it means they weren't a ninja and sacrificed themselves for someone else," Kakashi said firmly

"So…that person wasn't a ninja?" Naruto asked as well

"Yeah…there was a long story behind it…but you weren't permitted to know exactly, only on behalf that Sasuke and Hoshiko would only tell someone," Gai included

"But about a day or two afterwards she vanished and left without Sasuke knowing, they were in separate rooms," Gai added in

"There's…a lot more," Hoshiko said weakly from behind

"I…was the first born…a year younger than Itachi. My father didn't accept to the truth, and as an Uchiha blood, the kekkei genkai are the strongest. He often acted I wasn't his, and then once Itachi was born, it grew even worse. Eventually I was totally ignored and wasn't even considered an Uchiha. At the academy, even though I topped everything, no one understood anything, and expected that I as an Uchiha was naturally the finest. Personally I can care less…anyone can be just as good. Then I gave up almost everything…"

00000(flashback in Hoshiko (don't ask I'm doing my best to get this off my comic pages) 0000000000000

In the early morning, a younger Hoshiko is out in the snow, punching and kicking the post. A blonde girl in a beige coat walks by, shakes her head at the stupidity of the girl, and continues by. Hours fly by and sundown approaches, the same blonde girl sees Hoshiko again, still training. Slightly annoyed, she comes up to speak to her.

"Hey! Are you crazy! It's freezing!" The blonde girl said ecstatically

Hoshiko pretended not to hear

"You must be…well I honestly don't have much to worry about this,"

"I…don't care," Hoshiko said not losing focus on the post

"Well I kind of do!" the girl said crossing her arms

Hoshiko stopped on the finish of a punch

"What…why…" Hoshiko said with a confused tone

"Well…why train hard if there's no logical reason? You shouldn't train this hard in this kind of weather; it'll end up worthless in the end! There's no reasonable answer or do you have one?"

"I don't…really know…" Hoshiko said falling to her knees in front of the post

"Well don't go off killing yourself, kay!" the girl said smiling brightly

"Why be concerned…why do you care," Hoshiko said staring at her

"Well…" the blonde girl began to sat next to Hoshiko

"I was always told this, so I'll tell you this too. We all as people are fallen stars. Fallen stars like us don't belong on the ground. We belong in the sky, only to be found by another. Then to find a part somewhere in the dark, and eventually fall apart again. The best of it is that not one is alone; there will always be another there," the girl finished saying with a smile. Hoshiko started to look at the snow covered ground, speechless.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'll help you with what ever you need to do, because I want to. It ain't right just to leave someone here," the girl said trying to cheer Hoshiko up

"And what will you gain?"

"Just about nothing, but it's okay. I still have a long life to live just to accomplish things! So don't worry. How about we start tomorrow, after your done with the academy."

"How do you know I go there?"

"No one in their right mind just goes and trains for no apparent reason,"

"Oh…I guess,"

Both girls began to get off the ground.

"Well I should head home, huh. See you tomorrow,"

"Hey wait! What's…your name, mine's Uchiha Hoshiko."

"Oh…wow a Uchiha. Well…mine's nothing special, but I'm Seiko Akira, but just call me Akira,"

"Okay then, well I hope to see you tomorrow," Hoshiko said turning around

"Promise!" Akira smiled and ran to leave

Hoshiko just looked at her as she ran

"She promised…"

000000000

"She was the first to do anything…she failed the ninja entrance exam too many times so she couldn't be a ninja. Her life's goal was just to be a teacher for ninja's, so she thought helping me was how she could ever accomplish it. Whenever we got the chance she'll be training me non-stop, and while I was at the academy, she'll be reading on ninjitsu techniques. She believed in completely," present Hoshiko said toward the others

000000000000000(Flashback)(yes you'll going to see a bit of these)

"Go Hoshiko go!" Akira yelled at Hoshiko hitting the post

"Okay, okay…I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well go faster! 5 seconds till fire time!"

"What! Akira!"

"Hoshiko do the fire combo I showed you!" Akira yelled loudly

"Hn…" Hoshiko sighed

Hoshiko turned around and hit several targets, performing hand signs and completed several fire jutsus.

"That (let out a breath) better…" Hoshiko said out of breath

"2 seconds off! Do it again!" Akira said disappointed

"This is the 5th time!" Hoshiko said angry

"Who cares? I want you fast and powerful! You gotta pass the final chunins!"

"I already have a good chance. I should be resting not training harder!"

"That maybe true…but I want you to be so fast that you don't have to use hand signs!"

"That's impossible!"

"Not according to the book! It can be done if you're fast enough!" Akira said almost screaming

"Alright…I'll do better" Hoshiko said to stop Akira's screaming

"Good girl," Akira said smirking victoriously

00000000000000000000(another flashback)

Hoshiko and Akira were on a hill staring up at the night sky.

"I can't believe your parents didn't want to celebrate your chunin victory!"

"That's nothing new…they always do that," Hoshiko said closing her eyes

"Well I'll change it!"

"Akira… a little head of yourself?" Hoshiko opened one eye

"Maybe!" Akira smiled

"You think we'll always be like this?" Hoshiko questioned

"Always! You need me and I need you!"

"Yeah…but things change in the blink of an eye…"

"Stop worrying! This is the best thing I could do for anyone,"

"Well…you still didn't tell me exactly why." Hoshiko verified

"Actually I'm doing this just make myself feel better…" Akira's tone darkened "My parents left me a couple years ago…so I went with my grandmother who lives in Konoha. She got sick…and I didn't know what to do, I took her to the doctor and they said not much longer. I didn't know what to do I was just about useless. Then I saw you, and thought you needed help, and here we are today!" Akira's voice became slightly brighter

"Akira…"

"But it's alright! Don't worry okay! Things happen…we all just have to get through it all. Some things that seem as horrible as it is, lead to better understanding of other things." Akira said staring into the sky

"Thank-you…Akira…" Hoshiko said low

"I'm sure you'll find greater meaning eventually, for now lets try hard to get there," Akira said grabbing Hoshiko's hand "together."

"Together till the end?" Hoshiko added

"No, not till the end…always." Akira smiled gentle at Hoshiko

Yes this is Chapter 2! If you think this is long please say so and I'll make it shorter. I'm doing my best to transfer my comic into writing, so I hope you think it's good! PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!

Peace and Luff 3 Reoku Shadow


	3. Reality's Pain and Innocence

Chapter 3: To Realize Reality's Punishment and Innocence

Hoshiko stared frigidly at the kunai as it stood coldly and simply. She dug her head into her knees and continued to stare. The other Jonin expressed their respect and stayed silent, as did the others.

"Sacrifice…but why and for what?" Naruto asked under his breath

Kakashi place his hand on his left shoulder, it was still and showed no warmth.

"When one is willing and dedicated to someone, it is almost impossible to not sacrifice everything for the sake of the other. Anger and hatred often clouds that desire…only the purest of people understand the meaning of sacrifice. Giving up more than they can receive, breathing while suffocated, seeing while being blinded," Kakashi said sympathetically

"Has that ever happened to you?" Naruto said looking up at him

"Yes…it will happen to everyone eventually. As a child or an adult, it will happen eventually. It's just miserable living with the truth that a close friend, if not the closest, left for the sake of you. Innocence of life and friendship is probably reality's worst part of life; anything can be done to change every aspect of it," Kakashi concluded

"And what changes that innocence will shatter your heart until it's broken into the smallest of pieces. Every treasured moment is stolen in a matter of an instant, and in replace of it is fragmented anger growing into infuriated hatred and almost insanity. The once presumed person you used to be is changed and will never return to that previous person. Once someone realizes reality's punishment for life's complications…you end up broken inside. You lose everything…you lose everything worth living for," Hoshiko added almost in tears. "Akira didn't deserve this! Not at all! She already experienced loss she already suffered tragedy! She had dreams worth living for unlike me! She had a second life with me! And all I did for her was train my butt off; I couldn't give her anything equal to what she gave me. Then once I found a way, succeeded for her and showed my work wasn't failure, she gets killed! The reason, simply for protecting me and I have a better life to fulfill than her own!" she screamed bursting into tears

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Autumn was is in full bloom, leaves scattered about and festivities booming.

"Akira!" younger Hoshiko ran toward her in the stadium "Are you going to see me?"

"Of course!" Akira smiled hugely closing the book she was reading

"Great! I'm the first up! See ya!" Hoshiko ran off excited

As the wind whipped in Akira's face as she ran off, Akira pulled her hair behind her ears and smiled again

"Compared to the first time I meet her, she seems happier" she said satisfied

At the stadium.

Akira walks in and quickly becomes entranced by all the excitement. Instantly she ran around frantically to find a good seat. Finally being satisfied she plopped into her front row seat and waited for the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen please. Our final battles will take place today! The first ones up will be…Minoru Naoki and Uchiha Hoshiko!" the examiner boomed into the stadium.

The crowd roared with immense strength as the names were announced. Akira completely restless, screamed unconditionally until Hoshiko noticed finally. Hoshiko turned her head toward her and smirked worriedly.

"Please…oh please…all I want to do is make her proud for once. I have nothing else to accomplish and nothing else to repay her with. So let me win…" Hoshiko thought through her head. She turned once again at Akira gave a last smirk and focused on the opponent.

"At last I get face the Uchiha! I will show you that anyone can triumph over any of you!" Naoki pointed out

"Well whatever you think, I will not fail." Hoshiko stared at him intensely and got into stance

The examiner raised his hand, explained the rules again then signaled them to fight. Hoshiko and Naoki charged at each other, Naoki trying to get a punch in and Hoshiko defending and devising a plan. "If I keep circling he'll be always at an angle so I'll attack from below," Hoshiko thought

"Ha! I will defeat you!" Naoki yelled again

"Say what you say," Hoshiko said being to sink into the ground with genjutsu

"What! How did she do that without hand signs! Oh well…this will get fun."

Naoki preformed a couple hand signs and kneeled on the ground.

"Well let's raise you from the dirt now!" Trees and vines began to rise from the ground hoping to catch Hoshiko. "You'll eventually have to come out!"

Akira soon became worried. She began to fidget slightly. "We never covered earth jutsus…oh no," Akira thought worriedly. The crowd began to question where Hoshiko was. As the crowd was in question, Itachi and Sasuke came to see their sister.

"Were a little late! I hope Hoshiko won…" Sasuke asked Itachi

"It just begun…and by the looks of it she isn't doing well…" Itachi replied

Sasuke noticed Akira and wanted to sit next her. Itachi rolled his eyes and began to walk down. Akira greeted them and informed them on Hoshiko's position in battle.

"That's her…always something creative." Itachi commented

"I hope she's okay." Sasuke sighed

Soon Naoki became angry.

"Where is she!"

Hoshiko was on top of one of the trees Naoki summoned. She giggled slightly and leaped out. Slightly surprised he stared up at her, as she plunged toward him from the sky.

"Goukakyuu no jutsu! Great fireball technique!" Hoshiko yelled

As swirling fireball forced toward Naoki as he stared at his end. The crowd became silenced.

"I want to do that Itachi!" Sasuke nudged at Itachi. Itachi shook his head at continued to look in the arena. Once Hoshiko reached the ground, she stood stared at her fallen rival. He lay in the ground, struggling to get up.

The crowd began to roar as Hoshiko defeated her opponent. Hoshiko turned around and looked at Akira smiling. Akira screamed louder and made Hoshiko smile bigger. Then a tight feeling formed around Hoshiko's ankles…Naoki wasn't done yet.

Naoki finally was able to get up with Hoshiko planted into the ground.

"Now you can't move and now is time to defeat you!" he yelled at her

"Well quit talking and show me," she smirked at him

"Are all Uchiha like you? So lay back and calm! I can't stand it, you succeed without trying!"

"Trust me I try…I just try harder than anyone else. For what I'm trying to aim for…is something no one can understand. I will never play around with matters, all is important and there is no time to act childishly! If you don't take things seriously, you will be crushed by someone who is!" Hoshiko yelled back while charging

He jumped back and prepared for an incoming act. As she came close, he closed his eyes tightly. "Success is a scared thing to hold dear, and a misery to obtain," she whispered next to him

She quickly stepped agilely behind him and back kicked him, causing him to fly into one of his trees. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she yelled furiously

The crowd once again roared, but Akira stared at Hoshiko's attacks slightly shaken.

"What's wrong Akira?" Sasuke asked nudging her shirt

"Nothing Sasuke…" Akira said putting on a fake smile. She then looked down.

"…" Itachi smirked evilly

The crowd silenced as Naoki got up from the ground.

"Had enough?" Hoshiko asked unemotionally

"…Yes…I don't feel like dieing today…" he sighed painfully and embarrassed.

The examiner concluded the victory of Hoshiko. The crowd began to roar for the last time. Akira got up and rushed over to see Hoshiko. Once in view, Hoshiko looked at her guilty.

"You did great! Um…why are you upset?"

"Is my clan so perfect? Is my training pointless is all think that way?" she stared confused

"I don't know actually. Yes I'll admit you do have talent that others have to work extremely for, but mastering it at your level is probably the reason why Uchiha are like that. The kekkei genkai as well is something special, you used it throughout the entire battle. But don't fret you did excellent!" Akira smiled to cheer her up.

Hoshiko stared at the ground a bit; Akira put her hand on her shoulder and tugged her forward a bit. Later on, they returned onto the hill under the stars. They were silent and kept staring at the stars. Hoshiko barely moved, but Akira remained to fidget a little as if she wanted to say something important.

"Um…Hoshiko…"

"Yeah Akira, something wrong?"

"I have a feeling something's gonna happen…so I want to tell you this before hand,"

"What do you mean," Hoshiko said slightly scared

"I don't know, but never give up okay. I want you to succeed. Until I die I promise you I'll do anything to make you succeed, I promise you I'll be by your side."

"Akira why talk like that?"

"Something will happen…not sure what though."

Both began to stare at the sky.

"Akira…why are there people like you…"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"People are willing to do things for no reason and never get anything in return, people to die for the sake of others. Why are people willing to put themselves in that kind of issues…I don't get it," Hoshiko stared up at the sky

"Hoshiko I'll tell you this from the bottom of heart…sacrifice is a sacred ordeal. Regardless of the dilemma or problem, when opportunity to do so is in view, there is a moment of awareness that makes someone seem complete. Sacrifice may seem terrible, but without we'll never know its purpose. It is to demonstrate that life is to be lived for others and not for yourself," Akira said seriously

"And dieing for others makes the other seem complete? Isn't there another way?" Hoshiko said desperate

"Hoshiko…doing anything to help another or yourself is already a great ordeal. It may seem horrible to realize but there probably isn't another way when that stuff happens. Maybe you'll understand eventually…"

"And you understand this?"

"Not completely…but what I do understand is…" Akira said turning and smiling softly to Hoshiko. "We all live fragile, shallow, and shattered lives…overcoming them is the purpose we live for"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"We all live fragile, shallow, and shattered lives…anything can change it," Hoshiko said to the others.

"I remember Akira a bit," Gai said toward Kakashi "A sweet girl where ever Hoshiko went she'd follow. Never did act negative…very youthful child."

"Yeah…never seemed to be the kind to get upset," Kakashi whispered back

00000000000000000000000000000

Younger Hoshiko was running in town, she had an early dismissal from the academy. While running she ran into Akira who was slightly scared.

"Something wrong?" Hoshiko asked concerned

"It's…your clan…something's wrong," Akira trying not to meet her eyes

"What? What happened!" Hoshiko screamed at her

"I don't know!" Akira yelled back

"Lets go!" Hoshiko began to run, but Akira held onto her sleeve

"I'm…not going to let you go there!"

"What's happening!" she said tugging her sleeve away

"Itachi's…I don't want you to get hurt Hoshiko!" she said letting go

"Well I have to know what you're talking about! Akira please…"

"Alright…don't bring Sasuke," Akira said louder

"Why…"

"I don't want him hurt either…"

"Fine…whatever you say…" Hoshiko said stopping the argument

When they reached the Uchiha territory, kunais were scattered everywhere and blood was fresh in the air. Hoshiko ran through shaken, as Akira tried to catch up. The reached Hoshiko's home and became surprised to see Itachi finished killing their parents.

"Why…Itachi…" Hoshiko said in small tears

"So Akira knew…I always knew you had that trouble sense. She warned you and neglected it. I wanted you to stay with Sasuke, but now it comes to this…" Itachi said staring at Hoshiko. Akira jumped in between them and closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm not letting you do anything! You aren't hurting Hoshiko!"

"I suppose you want to take her place," Itachi said sarcastically

"Anything for Hoshiko," Akira said screaming. Hoshiko stood behind her silent and motionless, almost stoned by fear.

I see…that devoted…it'll be pleasure to have you take her spot," Itachi said charging at them. Hoshiko ducked onto the floor and shut her eyes. Suddenly she felt small droplets of blood and a shaky presence of air, she opened her eyes saw a blank Akira still standing.

"Be grateful for things Hoshiko…for everything else is already lost for you," Itachi said leaving. Hoshiko stared at Itachi as he left Akira began to weaken her stance. Before she fell Hoshiko caught her fall and held on the ground.

"Hoshiko…I'm sorry…" Akira reached her hand for Hoshiko's shoulder

"Akira! Please don't…don't say that!"

"It's alright…I did what I could for you, I would die for you…"

"Stop saying that! What am I supposed to do without you! Tell me!" Hoshiko said hysterical

"We all live fragile, shallow, shattered lives…healing them is the purpose of life. I hope I did my best to heal yours,"

"Akira…don't leave me…you're all I have now…"

"Don't worry about me…you still have Sasuke…you're still fine. Just don't give that all up, succeed over everyone and do your best."

"Stop talking like that! You're not going to die like this! I'll get you to get cured!" Hoshiko said in tears

"You're talking non-sense…it's fine like this…I lived through plenty…I told you until I die I'll do whatever I can to help you succeed, until I die I promised you I'll be by your side…it's just sad it couldn't have been longer…" Akira's hand gotten weaker on Hoshiko's shoulder

"Akira…"

"Just smile when the sun goes down…for there will be a sunrise every time…"

"…"

Akira's hand finally dropped and left Hoshiko's shoulder. Hoshiko looked at her fallen companion and began to cry hysterically on top of her.

Hoshiko found herself later in a medical bed. A medic Nin came in to check on her.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Where's Akira?"

"…I'm…sorry…"

Hoshiko bolted out of bed and ran through the door, then towards the Uchiha territory. When she got there, people where cleaning up the area and picking up the dead corpses. Hoshiko rushed over to where Akira was and found a man beginning to pick her up.

"Let her go! Don't take her!"

"Alright…" he let her down where he found her. She jolted toward her.

"I see, your friend huh. Well your stuff is in the medical facility and well…so is Sasuke's,"

"Sasuke…" Hoshiko said looking down

"I'll just leave now," he said leaving, not adding any more comments

Hoshiko looked at Akira, and picked her up. She walked outside toward the post where they both trained by. She began to dig a grave for Akira and recollect all the things they have done. The spots on the starry hill, training, and how Akira motivated her. Once she was done she placed Akira inside, and remember one of her last words. "I promise you I'll do whatever I can to help you succeed, until I die I promise you I'll be by your side…" She quickly drew out a kunai and tied a white ribbon around it. Before she planted it in the dirt, she turned toward the post and inscribed, "I promise I'll do my best," then slammed it into the ground before the grave. She cried between the post and kunai, with the autumn leaves falling from the gentle wind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoshiko stared at the kunai as the snow fell. The others began to finally grasp what has happened. The jonin looked down in respect, and stayed silent. Hoshiko stood up and gazed at the post weakly. "Akira…I'm sorry, I should have done this a while ago," she went into fighting position. She quickly charged the post and punched it dead center. At first it only made a small wood crack then altered into a direct break of wood, blood rushed down her hand as she stared at the broken post. "Maybe a little too long." She glanced toward the others, as they stood in slight shock. "Understand this…we all live fragile, shallow, and shattered lives…we all must heal them for that is the purpose we live for." She finished and left them in the falling snow.


End file.
